Non-metallic fence posts for use in electric fencing systems are generally known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,046,356, 4,070,007, 3,977,653, 3,464,671, 2,861,122, and 2,821,365. These conventional fence posts suffer from a major disadvantage because no provision is made for adjusting the height of the fence posts so as to permit adjustment in the height of fence. Being able to adjust the height of a new or existing fence is a desirable feature as it allows the fence to be altered to the changing needs of a user.
Further, any height adjustable fence post should be easy to assemble and use, permitting fast and easy alterations in the fence height. U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,093 to Chrisman provides an extender for use in extending the height of metallic fence posts. However, the use of the Chrisman extender involves a complicated deformation procedure of the extender before it can be used. In addition, further securement of the extender to the fence posts is generally required after the posts are inserted into the extender. Further, being metallic, the fence posts and extender of Chrisman are relatively heavy and prone to rusting. To change the height of an existing post, the extender of Chrisman must be first installed over the end of the post before another post can be added thereto.
Additionally, fence posts generally utilize systems for securing fencing members or strands, e.g. electric wire or tape, barbed wire, etc., thereto at spaced locations along the posts. These previous systems for securing however are generally designed with a single type of fencing member in mind and do not allow for a wide range of fencing materials to be secured to the posts.
What is needed then is a non-metallic fence post for use in constructing a fence, where the height of the fence post can be quickly and easily adjusted, and which can be used with a wide variety of fencing materials.